Assassins Creed: Retaliation
by Pace2n9tMaker
Summary: 3 years have gone by, and ace's death was too deep for lexi as an assassin hides in the streets of acmetropolis, who might be linked to ace.
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Creed: Retaliation

Chapter 1

(in an alley in acmetropolis)

"**do you have the money or not**" a thug forcibly said as he held the beaten up man by the collar, the man's face was all bloody from the punches and pistol whips he was un able to speak, the man in the white suit(their boss) was just sitting next to his bodyguards smoking a large cigarette.

"**its no use tavio, you already beat the sense out of him**" the white suited man said as he got up and walked to the bloody guy who was whimpering from the pain.

"**so what should we do with him boss?**"

"**kill him, this was just a waste of my time**" he said as he walked to his car which was a long bulletproof limousine, as he got in he gave one last breath of smoke then through the bud next to a puddle of water

(reflection of the puddle) a figure was sitting ontop of a building looking down at the crook.

As the thug pulled out his gun pointing it to the man's head. The man was leaning against the trash can but his eyes were looking at something and it wasn't the gun the thug was pointing at him.

"**sayonara whimp**" before the thug could pull the trigger he was pulled by a nylon rope by the neck going up.

"**whats taking tavio so long, I said finish him already.**" The guy in the suit was about to open his limousine top window, then suddenly a dead body was the thrown through the top and next to the guy in white suit. "**what the?**" he was shocked to see that the body was tavio

"**drive! drive! drive!**" the man panicked as the driver floored it making skid marks from where the left.

"**what the fuck happened**" the man asked his driver as the driver slowed down next to a huge building.

"**we are here sir**" the driver said as him and the man got out of the car then ran into the building.

(inside the building)

was a lot of other thugs armed with mp5,uzi's , shotguns, m4a1, laser rifles and a whole lot of firepower . As they see their boss quickly walking to the elevator going to his office.

"**hey boss where is tavio?**" the other thug mentioned as the boss looked at him with an unconcerned look but with fear in his face, then shot him with a shotgun that was hidden under the desk.

"**any more questions?**" the man shouted , the thugs shook thier heads not wanting to end up like their ally. The boss called his right hand man and ordered "**tell everyone to be on their high alert. I don't want that bastard after me, got that**" the man pointed out.

"**yes sir**" the thug said as he went to the microphone and clicked the on switch as beeps of electronic cracks made through as his voice was heard through out the building.

" **attention all, be on high alert, do not let any intruder pass or in, I repeat do not let any intruder in**" then some of the thugs near the main entrance door started talking.

"**what do you think got the boss all shook up?**"

"**I don't know?**"

"**It must be that assassin that killed that last syndicate, Ex-queen Grannicus**"

"**no way that could be him, he doesn't have the balls to take this place out**" the thug hid his fear in his voice.

"**besides, who would mess with us**" then after the thug said that a knock was heard through the steel doors.

"**who's there?**" the thug opened the slide on the door to check who it was.

"**pizza delivary!**" the hooded figure said as he held his cap down to hide his face while carrying three boxes.

"**we didn't order any!**"

"**somebody must have ordered a mega cheese supreme with extra meat**" the deliverer said as he made it very tempting for the thug to resist.

"**did he say cheese with meat, dude lets get it**" the other thug demanded as the thug looking out the door slide said "**um how much is the price?**" he asked

"**sorry sir but you said you did not order any but for you its just 5 bucks**"

"**wow ,um just leave it there by the door" **as the thug slipped 5 dollars through the slide as the deliverer walked away as the door opened the thug took the boxes and shut the door closed again,

"**come on man I'm starved!**" the thug said as he opened the box as to their surprise it wasn't pizza.

"**oh poo**" an explosion was let out destroying the steel doors and the thugs as the smoked triggered the alarm.

The deliverer walked in then said to the thug although who was now blown away " **I forgot to tell yo , its extra spicy, really spicy**" he said as he walked down the hallway as he sees other thugs coming out of their rooms the deliverer threw some shurikens at them killing them immediately.

"**what s happening**" the man looked at his surveillances as he could see his men getting killed by only one man, " **barricade and guard the entrance hurry!**"

(Hallway)

The deliverer was throwing grenades and blades into the rooms and corridors of the building obliterating the thugs who were thrown at. Another thug managed to get near with a knife but was punched in the gut then thrown into a room with other thugs as the deliverer gave a two finger salute before he closed the door then thugs started shooting at the door which the deliverer wasn't there any more. The thug who attacked him earlier heard a ticking sound as he checked his coat he found a grenade which was ticking like an oven timer then it clicked. Killing the thugs in the room. As the deliverer walked through the hallway he found an elevator ad pressed the up button and just stood there in a casual stand just waiting for the elevator to come down and get him, while he was waiting a thug came charging at him with a mp5 but keeps on missing as he just stood there waiting for the thug to get near then was knocked out by just one punch.

Then came the elevator , he walked in as the doors shut he stood there listening to some elevator songs which was making him hum to the beat.

"**he's coming through the elevator get ready**" the man said as he hid behind all of his thugs as they pointed all their guns at the elevator door waiting for the door then "bing" it opened as they started shooting all at once making holes in the elevator.

"**stop! stop! stop!**" the man shouted as the smoke cleared no one was there then came another elevator from the right, as it opened the deliverer came out and smirked at them as he said

"**the soivice here stinks**" the deliverer said as thugs started charging at him.

A blade came out of the deliverers sleeve as he took one out by the neck then another by the forehead stabbing them with the hidden blade then another came from behind him but was held from the arm then thrown out the window which made a distant scream, the boss pointed his pistol at him but he was too quick as he hid behind another thug turning him into a human shield as he was being shot at by other thugs who already reloaded sa the deliverer got near he killed the last thugs with the hidden blade through the gut. The boss was still shooting at the human shield where the deliverer was hiding behind then he kicked the dead body towards the man making him fall on his back with the dead body ontop of him as he squirmed away from the man standing before him who just took out all of his thugs.

"**what do you want from me!**" the man pleaded as he got behind his desk. As he could see the shotgun underneath, he had plan.

"**wait , we could make a deal here you and me can take this place!, just please don't kill me!**" the man was stalling faking a plea and panic as he held the shotgun under his desk pointing it to the man infront of him.

"**sory, I'm just a delivery boy**" the hooded deliverer said as he kicked the desk making it flip in the air, he held the shotgun which was flying in mid air then shot the man in the white suit splattered with red.

The deliverer could hear police sirens "**typical, always late**" as he jumped out the window landing next to another building which was smaller than the one he came from, then he ran on top of the buildings away from the cops.

(police)

Police and acme swat teams surrounding the area's as a loonatic ship came down and came out rev, slam, tech and duck but slowly came out lexi as she could see smoke from a top the building as she went with tech who was looking for the chief of police.

"**chief, what do you think happened here**" tech asked as the chief responded with a stern look.

"**it's the so called assassin again, he took out another crime lord**" the chief said to them.

"**well this isn't good, we've got to know who this assassin is, I'm going to consult with Zadavia soon** " tech said.

"**good luck, none of us could catch him**" the chief concluded as he looked at lexi with worry "**are you okay there lexi?**" lexi shook herself from her thought as she responded with a nod.

Tech whispered to the chief " **its still about ace sir , its hard for her to let go**" lexi gave them a glare because she could hear them with her sonic hearing " **I'm sorry lexi, I know Ace was a great leader but we got to forget about him know, I know he wants you to move on**" tech said trying to reason with her lexi walked away with her back turned as tech and the others gave out a sigh of frustration

Lexi looked at the sunset which made her close her eyes and remember what ace said to her from that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback

"**hey Ace wait up**" lexi said as she tries to catch up to him. Ace and Lexi were running and jumping on the roof tops of the buildings of acmetropolis

"**com on Lex , I know you can catch me.**" Ace said teasingly at her as he jumped to a taller building. Lexi could see the building but as she jumped she only got to the ledge of the building her hands trying to hold on, "**ace! Help me!**" lexi's grip was slipping but before she could lose her grip ace quickly grabbed her hands

"**got tcha !**" ace pulled her up and looked for some injuries as he asked

"**ya ok der"** lexi nodded as she gave a smile which meant "**thanks for saving me"** Ace gave a smile of his own which made lexi warm inside.

"**com I want to show ya somtin**" ace held lexi by the hand and showed her a view of the city. Lexi felt more surged with joy to enjoy this moment with him but the feelings she hid was more to give.

Ace and lexi stood there in silence looking at the sunset.

"**lexi..**"

"**yes ace**" lexi said as she was still looking at the sunset.

"**whenever ya feel lonly or down, out of place**" Ace said these words slowly for lexi to remember.

"**just look at the sunset**"

"**why?**" lexi said puzzled

"**cuz when you looked at it, I'm looking right back at you**" Ace gave a deep sigh "**always know that I'm there for ya**"

"**Ace that was so sweet of you**" lexi felt a strong but mellow moment,

so she thought of a way for him to remember something, she untied the ribbon that was holding her ears as the wind blew her ears freely and she hand it to Ace.

"**whats this for lex.**" Ace said as he held the ribbon which was really warm to the touch.

Lexi looked at ace which made him go Awe as he could see how beautiful she was without her ribbon as he asked her again for what the ribbon was for.

"**umm**," ace was at a loss of words.

"**its for you, this ribbon was given by my grandma, she said it connects two precious people together no matter how far they are**" lexi held aces hand were the ribbon is as she closed his hand with hers as her fingers mingle with his.

"**who were you connected to?**"

"**my papi and ma, although they passed away, I could still feel them here with me**" lexi gave out a small tear in her eye which made them sparkle beautifully as the sun lits her eyes. Ace could only do now was stare into her angelic eyes.

"**so will you keep this?**"

"**I will**"

"**promise?**"

"**promise**" as lexi gazed again at the sunset as it slowly sets away.

End of flashback

Lexi was giving out short whimpers as tears slid down her face as she hugged herself.

"**why did you leave me?**"

"**why….." **_**no ace wanted me to move on, so I need to look to the future, to hank.**_

Back at Loonatics headquarters everyone was at the center briefing room

Zadavias hologram

Tech was standing up trying to explain to zadavia about the assassin

"**The known thing about this assassin is that he only targets crime lords and warlords across the Andromeda galaxy**" tech fineshed as he sat down waiting for her response.

"**yes tech, I also have been baffled by this strange vigilante**"

"**well I don't know about you guys but I think we should thank this whats-his-name, he's making my job a lot easier, so whats the bad news on that**" duck said

"**gutear-he-djf-bad" slam asked**

"**well-when-a-crime-syndicate-is-gone-the-workers-or-thugs-have-to-find-another-way-to-get-cash-or-dough-so-they-have-to-join-another-crime-group**" rev explained the bad situation to duck as he felt like his head was now on fire by revs fast paced speech.

"**yeesh rev you don't have to explain all of my responses**"

"**Its true, I sense all others have joined a bigger syndicate, in which the cops could not get near in a 1000 mile radius**" zadavia showed a geographic map of acmetropolis

"**that's pinksters buildings**" tech said as he knows that no one could touch pinkster for his jurisdiction.

"**so I need all of you to track down this assassin and bring him to me**" zadavia ordered although she is an hologram she could still feel lexi's deep sorrow.

"**lexi its been three years, I want you to know that I'm here for you**" zadavia gave like a mother-daughter talk before she logs out.

"**you heard what the lady said, grab and bag**" duck gave out an order like tone as lexi got out of her seat.

"**I'll see you guys tomorrow**"

"**lexi.., tomorrow is ace's memorial day, are you sure youre okay**" tech implies

"**don't worry guys , I appreciate you all trying to help me but I have moved on**" lexi said as she went to the elevator going down.

Lexi was walking in the streets as she let out her phone.

"**hey hank, I'm going to ace's memorial tomorrow, see you there to…bye**" lexi closed her phone as she tries to forget about him but ends up reminiscing of how many adventure they had as she went deeper down the road.

"**every block and every thing here reminds me of him**" as lexi saw a small trinket shop as she was curios she went in and looked around the place. The door made a small bell ring as she closed the door.

"**hello?**" all the stuff there were all antique judging by the dust and rust that were on the trinkets. A really weird looking statue of an old man " **wow this really looks kinda lifelike**" as she poked it in the eye.

"**may I help you young lady**" lexi was startled by the statue was actually an old man.

"**I'm so sorry!i didn't mean to!**" lexi exaggeratedly apologizes

"**that's okay, I get that a lot**" that old man walked by her fixing the trinkets as lexi simmered down

"**umm okay, sorry to bother you I'll just be on my way**" lexi was just about to walk out the door.

"**you want to find something for a dear friend that you have lost**"

Lexi was stopped in her tracks and surprised of how the old man knew.

"**how did you?**"

The old man went behind his desk and bent down like if he's trying to reach for something

"**here**" the old man gave a little box which was really dusty.

"**whats this?**" as lexi went closer .

"**inside this box is a small device which tells if the person you cared about is still with you**" the old man opened the box and in it was a gyroscope like mechanism in a sphere.

"**it only spins for the same purpose**" lexi did not believe him but he just gave it to her.

"**and I know that you deserve this, more than anyone**" lexi looked closely at the device at it did not spin at all and before she could thank the old man he was gone.

"**weird**" so lexi kept the small trinket and head home.

"**it only spins by the one I really care about?**" lexi thought deeply of what it meant.

As it started to rain .

On top of the buildings was some hooded figure looking down on her as he could see her stop as the rain came, some people would just run from the rain but not her.

Lexi stood there for a small but painfull moment as the rain hid her tears that was falling from her face. The figure went down and hid in the shadows silently as he held out his hand heading for lexi's shoulder as he laid his palm on her, in which woke her from a demeaning memory.

"**what was that?" lexi looked back but no one was there but the shadows of the ally but one thing she did not notice was the trinket that moved only once when the hand touched her.**


End file.
